Chimpan Sea
Chimpan Sea is the third world of Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll. It takes place underwater, supposedly under Pirate's Ocean from Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz. It is slightly more difficult than Monkey Island and Excavation Site, however it is still very easy. Stages Like the other worlds in the game, Chimpan Sea has 10 levels. 9 normal levels and 1 bonus stage. U&I U and I is an oval platform with railings in the middle to give it the shape of a U with an I in the middle. The player must avoid obstacles and move around the railings to get to the goal in the center. Vert Ramp This stage is simple. It is a long rectangle with quarter pipes on the ends. The player must use these quarter pipes to get over a wall in the center and get to the goal. If the player is fast, he/she may be able to roll of the wall in the center. Isolated This stage introduces teleporters. Isolated is a large platform shaped like a 0 with a smaller, isolated platform in the middle with the goal on it. The player must get to the other side of the 0 to use a teleporter to teleport to the center platform and get to the goal. Bridge Switches This stage introduces switches. It is two rectangular platforms with a spinning rectangular platform in the middle. The player must hit the stop switch at the right time to make the spinning platform connect the other two rectangular platforms, making one big rectangle. If the player accidentally stops the spinning platform at the wrong time, the player may move the spinning platform with the play and rewind buttons. Dragon Bonus (Bonus Stage) This stage is very similar to Dragon Curve from Far East. It is a large platform in the shape of a dragon with a long thin hole that turns at 90 degree angles that goes through the dragon. The hole does not have a pit at the bottom. Instead, it has a platform going through the hole. The player must go through the hole collecting bananas. Level Up This stage is very similar to Vert Ramp. Think Vert Ramp with 4 different sections that can be reached with 3 different quarter pipes. The player cannot go over the walls separating the sections this time. There is also a 4th quarter pipe that will take you onto the wall beside the goal, where a banana bunch can be obtained. Gate Switch This stage starts with the player going through a large field of obstacles. After the first field of obstacles, the player must go up a hill to hit a switch which opens a gate. Then the player must go through another field of obstacles to get to the now opened gate, which leads to the goal. This world's hidden banana can be found on this stage. Static Waves This level is arguably the easiest level in the world. The goal is in front of the player separated by two static waves. The player must gain enough speed to go over the waves and reach the goal. Linked Hierarchy This level is a maze of teleporters. Despite being a maze, it is quite easy. Just follow the correct path of teleporters to reach the goal. Rotary Gates This level is made of 4 different moving platforms. The player must be patient and get to the last platform, where the goal is waiting. The moving platforms do have railings, so players should not worry about falling off. Hidden Banana This world's hidden banana is the Deep Sea Banana. It is located in the Gate Switch stage. After going through the gate, the player must turn left where the banana is waiting for them. Music This worlds music is Crystal Sea by Arlie. *Regular Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7e9adrI7IIY *Vocal Traxx: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S76DFjkKOWg Trivia *This world introduces Teleporters and Switches. **None of the things this world introduces appear in Far East. *The Only Switch that does not appear in the world is the Fast Forward Switch. *Tako, the boss of Pirate's Ocean in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, appears in the background of some levels. Category:Worlds